


Twinkle, twinkle little star...

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically-I'm just tying up some MAJOR loose ends from the show, Blood and Torture, Dark Merlin, Dark Merthur (here and there. not forever), Execution, F/M, FLUFFFFFF, Gwen/Arthur-?, HAPPY ENDING BITCH!, Hallucinations, Horror, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mental Health Issues, Merlin gets roasted, Merthur endgame though, Pairings are not as hectic as they may seem., Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Arthur, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, So no crazy-ugly romances., Time Travel, not forever though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: in its place, by the fallen cape and broken stake, a daisy blooms. The crow pecks at it and breaks his beak, flower still standing-craaaaw!Time to fix destiny.(No more swallowing roses and dancing in the vampire's bund.)





	1. in it's place by the fallen cape and stake, a daisy blooms...

**Author's Note:**

> Recommend listening to some sort of horror/sad(folklore-type?)soundtrack while reading this...

Dance in the vampire-bund my dear. 

“Ring around the rosies-”

The sky is raining roses, swallow the petals down-

“-a pocket full of posies-”

Twirl a bit while you savor the taste(sweet like wine and deadly _-ahhh…),_ make a wish on the hazy clouds of smoke stretching lazily in the air (they're the new shooting stars love). Embrace the full, red lips that kiss away the midnight hue _(the sky is falling, the sky is falling!-why is there so much blood?!)._ Let moonlight pepper your cracked, ivory skin ( _you’re never alone you know)._

There’s a pretty pile of rubble in front of you, take a seat-don’t be shy! ( _your fault your fault all your fault-)._ Screaming souls _swish, swash_ through the streets in a _swoosh!_

_Ahhhhh!_

_Help me, help me!_ _  
_

_Let me die!_ _  
_

_Where am I?!_

_Look what you’ve done boy!_

Flames crackle across the earth, splitting the grounds in rampant fervor. Heat prickles your limbs(you’re cold). Perspiration down your neck, your arms, through the gaping holes of your worn-down clothes. The forest is burning(you don’t dare go towards the lake), while glow-bugs and sprites sprinkle powder on your form, whispering( _useless)_ curses near your ear(ha-fools!they could never hurt the great Emrys with silly little spells…).

Aithusa cries her last breath(Kilgarah’s already dead). Your heart shatters in your palms(you crushed it without trying, hehehehe...). 

Kiss the tattered-red cape with a golden dragon patch. Squeeze the crown till it becomes liquid gold and putty in your hands. Lick it up with the embers grazing your hot-tongue(from the taste of lava-iron in your mouth-still there from when they _took_ you). Stare at the stake calling your name(they never got to finish your execution, give the king a hand why don’t you?!). 

Amidst the flurry of a shattered kingdom(quite literally), close your eyes and relish in the blood that showers your being whole, soaking up the sloshing mess. _schlook.schlick.scshshh..._

“-ashes-”

Clasp the rusted sigil with trembling, broken fingers( _I want you to have this_ ). And when the first tear falls on the diamond-encrusted ring ( _Happy birthday)_ , kill the growing poppies with a swipe of your magic, let loose your reign.

“Aaahhhh!”

The throne lays atop the dying(-dead) castle, crooked without a leg(yet still standing). The moon spinks its rays amongst the chair too. You don’t notice any of it though. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m _sososorry_ -” You’re not sure who those sorrys are for. “I’m so sorry…”

_Riiiiing-_ Clock strikes twelve a second time. You’re stuck in your supremacy. Camelot’s(the world, really) been destroyed but Albion’s been restored. Magic is free to flourish. Pat yourself on the back(what a splendid job!).

“Please Freya! I’m begging you, bring him back, Freya!”

Excalibur is lost. 

_'You two saved me when you showed me love...'_ Her _smile was wide and full of gumdrops-honey-warm and sugar-sweet like the stars in her eyes and the maple-brown of her hair. The image flashes his mind as well-I can tell from the bone-white of his face._

_‘I can see the flower-fields now. You and...Arthur, we’re so happy.’ Cold, clammy fingers grasp the ice in my soul, melting through the hearth and tightening their grip in the mirth of my dirty, sweaty palms.‘ Thank you...both of you…’_

_"aaaAAAHHHH!!!"_

_Dum-doo-dee,_

_Dee-dum-doo_

Lullabies weep in your ear-the druid king has arrived(he died the last time you saw him). Weaving in circles, glowing red eyes-

“I’ve come to make a proposal _my boy…_ ”

He’s chewing on a unicorn horn, teeth pouring black blood- _drip.drop-_ down his jaw, melting the floor. Acid rain. _drip.drop._

_'I should have never ended your life. I’m sorry.'_

He’s a fallen one, you realize. Purple glistening in his veins. 

_Salt-water pools your pretty, crystal eyes._

_Cotton-candy lips stretching upwards like towers of gooey-sweet-taffy._

_You’re calling my name in a velvet tone._

_This must be a dream(or perhaps it’s just the ba-dump, ba-dump of my heart going too fast?)._

_‘Ahhh!’ And then there’s wings on your back and knives in your mouth._

_Ba-dump!_

_You’re the devil’s reincarnate (a bloody nightmare!). And i’m too late._

_Ba-dump!_

So you listen to his _proposal_ and make promises with the devil’s spawn(oh the irony!). You’re suddenly tied to the rotting stake(where you belong, finish the job and give the king a hand darling!).

_And when the torches run amok my body, you’re plummeting from the balcony with my name between your teeth. Huh. A falling angel. Who would have guessed?_

_‘Nooo!’_

_Warmth rushes through my veins(not the trickle of bright-orange flames). I’m not dying alone it seems(stop flying.stop flying.stop flying.please don’t stop-). My heart hammers through my chest. Dread weighs me down like lead. Really, I should have known by now._

_'Meeeerlinnn!'_

_You’re quite the hopeless romantic aren’t you?_

“Ahhhh!”

Burning like charcoal. 

“-ashes-”

The king finishes your song while embers lick your boiling, red skin, splitting it open and hacking gushers of blood. _drip.drop._ No prince charming to save you this time. _d_ _rip._ That’s ok though, because-

_Dirty-milk bed sheets cover bone-white faces, wrapping like paper over each of our heads. And then we’re kissing through the cloth, you and I, with the nooses around our necks and hands cuffed behind our backs-_

Pretty-pendragon gold and red splay the ground with splatters of a melted crown on its fabric. There’s a sigil and ring inside. Fresh, new fogs of smoke appear. Eyes glow yellow and then you’re gone from your execution. The druid cackles and applauds. There’s poison when he speaks. 

“-we _all_ fall down…”

Time to fix destiny.

(in its place, by the fallen cape and broken stake, a daisy blooms. The crow pecks at it and breaks his beak, flower still standing- _craaaaw!_ ) 


	2. Prison rainbows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck me in the ass, apologies to anyone getting repeated updates to this story. Every time I think it's fine, it seems there's an edit I've forgotten to make. And I'll be honest with you...I FUCKING hate this chapter. I'm pretty sure my writing is god-awful! Vomit-worthy but I can't be bothered to keep waiting to upload this. So here ya go!
> 
> update: I was bothered by this chapter and didn't like that I settled due to impatience. Ready to work on the next one loves!

I can see the rainbows you know. Here, in this dusty-prison(pretty, pretty greys and blacks and so much vibrant red like a cherry on top!). I can hear the rusting of the old, metal-bars, the way they reek honey-rivers of death like poppy-hills(sometimes... _sometimes_ …). Smell how people always die--these prisoners are _screaming_ for release.

_Help me, help me!_

_I swear I'm much better now, please let me go?_

_21…_

_Why am I still here?_

_50…_

_I’ll kill all of you dammit!_ _  
_ _I’m innocent!_

_IT’S BEEN 150 DAYS!!!_

_Kill me..._ please?

Hungry in their eyes and tired in their veins, their pretty little hearts splay across dirty-mats for dormant-stomping. The cuffs on my wrists are heavy, pinching me to the bone. And I’m stalking towards the gallows with these folks. We’re going to see god. 

_Pssst…Pssst…_

(I’ll tell you a secret though honey)

_Red. Red. Red._ _Red. Red._ _Red. Red._ _Red .Red. Red_ _. Red .Red. Red._ _Red. Red._ _Red. Red._ _Red_ _. Red._ _Red. Red. Red._ _Red. Red._ _Red. Red._ _Red .Red._

There’s ash in my skin, bONE-WHIte iN mY FACE while fear strews itself into my blood the way suicide weaves on the walking dead’s lips. I guess what I'm trying to say is-

**.**

**.**

**.**

_I’m scared. HeLP?!_

(HhaHhaHAHah _AHAhHAHAHaha_ ** _hAHahAHAhaHahaHaAHHahaHAHAhahaAHhAHAha_ HaHhaHAHah _AHAhHAHAHaha_ ** _hAHahAHAHaAHHAhahaAha_**** )

(here’s another one sugar-lips, because I know you’ll listen like you always do: I don’t know why I'm here. Simply that I am and I’ve never seen such a strong system for cells - or the strange clothes on our backs-)

Just outside this wretched hell, screams from angry souls fill the cold, stagnant air, spouting words and curses I’ve never heard. Condemning me to death. To become one of _them_.

_“Hi handsome, nice to meet ya…-”_

It’s how I know I’m awake(I think...(shhh, don’t worry sweet-boy, keep walking through the corridors-no look-backs!))

_“-names Gwaine. You look familiar, let’s be friends.”_

Even when my eyes still see stars from the flashes of light from square-boxes with mirrors. _CLICK.CLICK._ \- I can make out where they’re taking me-inside the devil’s mouth, fires churning in the pit of its belly. Right.where.I.am.

(where am I really?)

Closer...closer

A breath away from the bars of my new home-

_They broke your face love-when they threw you in the lion’s den(-your very own cells, ha!). With the jagged shackles kissing your wrists, you find that the hot rivulets must trickle from your nose-drip.drop.-so you lap some liquid-red into your mouth while you can. Try to feign no hurt._

_Drip. Drop._

_But pain invades your senses and you can focus on nothing else, not even the tiny light gaping from the window behind you._

_“Conspiring with sorcery, no less the devil, huh.?”_

_“Always were a demon-child…what would the king think...?”_

_When they spit before your feet - turn away with hot anger and puffy tears(Shhh..shhhh.. Don’t cry. Don’t cry. Everything’s going to be fine darling-angel(LIAR!))._

_"I'm your-"_

-Baby, baby, my world is spinning. Twirling on an axel. There’s bubbles in my mind. _Pop.pop.crackle.-_ trying to fill the ocean in my head. Quill the pounding in my ears-

_Hum-dee-dum_

_Hum-dee-dum_

.

.

.

Something’s wrong. 

( _we know what you did-_ )

No.

( _we know what you did-)_

No.

( _we know what you-)_

No.No.NO.NO.NOOO!

I don’t belong here( _shhhh..._ ). Even when I do(n’t, don’t, don’t).

I don’t belong. I don’t belong. I don’t belong. I don’t belong. I don’t belong. I don’t belong. I don’t belong. I don’t belong. I don’t belong. 

_BOOM!_

Something broke the walls. 

_Help. Help. Help!_

Raven hair, smoky-white skin and eyes like magic-so liquid gold, filtering through the rainy twilight. Thunder rumbles tumultuously through the gaping hole he’s created behind him. Wind swifts through the air in a mad dash, passionately ice-cold. Yet I’ve never felt warmer. 

“Arthur...?”

Is this also a dream?

“Arthur...”

His voice is so small(and as loud as a banshee). There’s shattered glass when he speaks. 

“I’m sorry...so sorry.”

_Syrup-lips, cakey and gooey and hershey against yours. Diamond rings, shiny sigils. Happy birthdays and faerie lights. Moonlight. Avalon. Dying druids and kings without crowns. Dancing. Bedsheets. Handcuffs. Magic. Mercy. Magic. Deadmen. Magic. Morgana.Magic.Mer-_

I remember now. Both memories.

(Secret three: Strawberry mouth, glowing eyes and thick, curvy thais spilled against rough pavement in the alley. The girl wore a purple dress when she died, smelling like the roses in her chocolate-brown hair. So pretty. I think I loved her. And maybe someone else did too.Huh...)

(Secret four: though, not really a secret: Arthur Pendragon, current hollywood-heartthrob and second nominee for best movie-actor in horror, is found guilty of murdering Freya Emrys, his girlfriend). 

“...Merlin…”

Hot-white and yellow light flares through the ward. The world goes blind. And someone else is calling my name now. 

_You must return._

“.....”

_Come back._

“Merlin!”

_Arthur…_

Pale, nimble fingers wrap around my eyes. 

_Do not worry._

The bubbles in my head are getting louder, weighing like lead. Despite the ice that flows through, I can still hear him talking. 

“This isn’t the end. I swear it isn’t!”

_You will be with him soon again._

“We’re not over!”

-And then a third, scraggly voice whispers nursery rhymes in my head. _aShEs.AsHeS wE AlL fall Dooownnn...!_

Black and blue consume my soul. It quivers in the silence. I’m falling asleep(but I believe him).

"Not until I say so!"

(HhaHhaHAHah _AHAhHAHAHaha_ ** _hAHahAHAhaHahaHaAHHahaHAHAhahaAHhAHAha_ HaHhaHAHah _AHAhHAHAHaha_ _hAHahAHAHaAHHAhahaAha_** )

_zZzZzZz..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was better than the previous one. Ya? No?

**Author's Note:**

> Daisies: Symbolize pure, eternal love (as it's a hybrid of two permanently intertwined flowers)


End file.
